Tokomon
Tokomon Tokomon is a Lesser Digimon. Its mouth can open to be quite big, and it will bite anything it sees. As they are very innocent, however, they do not mean any harm. The name "Tokomon" comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "tokotoko", which means 'trotting' or 'walking briskly with small steps'. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A Tokomon can be seen at the Village of New Beginnings run by Swanmon. One was also among the Baby Digimon encountered on the Ophanimoon. Digimon Data Squad Tokomon is one of the Digimon who comes with Biyomon when he returns to the Damon household. Digital Monster X-Evolution A Tokomon is a part of the X-Digimon/Royal Knights war. Originally taken care of by Blossomon, the Tokomon is rescued by WarGreymon X, who, while fleeing from Omnimon, gives it to Dorumon. The two quickly become friends, and when Omnimon attacks Dorumon, Tokomon steps in to help but is killed. MetalGarurumon X gives its X-Antibody to Tokomon, which resurrects him as Tokomon X. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Tokomon is one of the digimon who wanted to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon Next A group of Tokomon are imprisoned by Commandramon in the Patamon Village. Digimon World Tokomon first appears with Jijimon. The player can get a large assortment of items from him if spoken to in the very begining of the game. He won't give the player the items after the city gets the Item Bank. He digivolves from Poyomon, then he digivolves into Patamon, Biyomon or Kunemon. Digimon World DS Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, Falcomon, or DotFalcomon depending on its stats. Tokomon also appears at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon at level 8 and with 80% friendship, Falcomon at level 12 and with 60% friendship, or DotFalcomon at level 30, when you got DotFalcomon and with the MiniAPT 45. Tokomon appears at Login Mountain. Digimon World Championship Tokomon digivolves from Pichimon, Botamon or Poyomon and digivolves to Veemon (20 Dragon AP), Tapirmon (20 Holy AP), Terriermon (20 Beast AP) or Patamon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tokomon can digivolve into Patamon, Biyomon or Hawkmon, and be found in the Risk Factory. Digimon Battle Tokomon can be found and caught in Maze Forest, where it is a level 10 enemy. Tokomon's unique drop is Tokomon's Tooth, twelve of which are needed to create a Crest of Friendship. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Tokomon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Tokomon digivolves to Patamon at level 11. Attacks *'Bubble Blow'This attack is named "Acid Bubbles" in Digimon Battle. (Awa, lit. "Bubbles"): An attack that involves firing bubbles from the mouth. Variations / Subspecies *Tokomon X Tokomon X Tokomon X is a Tokomon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Tokomon X has its ears crossed in an "X" shape and is pink. Digital Monster X-Evolution A Tokomon is a part of the X-Digimon/Royal Knights war and a good friend of Dorumon. After Tokomon is killed by the Royal Knight Omnimon, MetalGarurumon X gives its X-Antibody to Tokomon, which resurrects him into an X-Antibody form. He is later held captive by Magnamon to capture Dorugamon, but was freed by Dorugamon. After this, he finds WarGreymon X and tells of Dorugamon's capture. He and WarGreymon X later race to the stronghold where Dorugamon is being taken care of. However, the base is soon attacked by the legion of DexDoruGreymon (who were born from DexDorugoramon, created by Yggdrasil from Dorugamon's data) under the command of Yggdrasil. WarGreymon has Tokomon X stay on the sidelines where he witnesses the most part of the fight between the first Legion of DexDoruGreymon and the X-Digimon and their allies. When he spots Dorugamon, he calls out to him. This causes him to nearly become a casualty of the DexDoruGreymon, but he is narrowly saved by MetalGarurumon for the second time. He makes his way down to Dorugamon and wakes him up. Tokomon X witnesses Dorugamon's digivolution to DoruGreymon, and despite initially fearing him, he is the first Digimon to warm up to DoruGreymon when he sees that despite his appearance, he is still his loving, caring and protective friend. However when the second wave of DexDoruGreymon arrive, Tokomon X is evacuated from the scene by WarGreymon X, who, along with MetalGarurumon X, Silphymon, Mummymon and Wizardmon help the remaining survivors of the battle. Tokomon X is later seen with the few shown survivors on a rock, where he sits protected on WarGreymon X's shoulders. After Yggdrasil's destruction and the rebirth of the Digital World, Tokomon X is seen sleeping in the temple where Dorumon made his home and is reunited with his friend. Variations / Subspecies *Tokomon Notes and References Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Lesser Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Digimon species